


Playful

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Playful  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sookie wants to play.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word headstone on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Bill leaned nonchalantly, he hoped, against the headstone and watched as she walked towards him. From the teasing smile on her face he knew she was in a playful mood.

The soft breeze tossed her hair around her shoulders and into her face, passion flared in his eyes as she tossed her hair back, her tongue darted out to wet her lips and he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from reaching for her.

Her lips curled into a welcoming smile, as he stood straight. Without a word she walked into the loving circle of his arms.


End file.
